Un día especial
by Yare Kurosaki
Summary: Ese día, 15 de julio, era especial por dos razones: Uno, Ichigo estaba de cumpleaños y, dos, se celebraba otro evento. ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver en eso un niño de tres años y medio? / IR! :3 ¡Feliz cumple, Ichi!


¡Holaaa! Antes que nada, ¡Feliz Día del Niño! :D No sé si en algún otro país se celebra, pero en el mío sí xD Y he decidido hacer este pequeño -pequeñísimo- one-shot para celebrarlo, y celebrar también el cumple de Ichigo :D

A decir verdad, ayer fue que se me ocurrió hacer algo en honor al día del Niño con mi pareja favorita, pero lo tuve que terminar hoy, porque ayer estaba buscando el regalo de mi hija –casi hija- xD.

Bueno, no los fastidio más. ¡Espero que les guste el one-shot!

¡Feliz día del Niño, again!

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece –y el día del Niño tampoco xD-, es de Tite Kubo, pero estoy viendo si acepta casarse conmigo xD

**Capítulo único**

Él ni sabía qué hora era, pero sólo quería regresar a su casa y meterse bajo las sábanas. Ese domingo, 15 de julio, su padre lo había mandado al centro comercial para comprarle un "lindo atuendo" a su querida tercera hija. ¿Y a él que le importaba? Si Isshin se lo había prometido, que la acompañara él.

Bufó. Bueno, por lo menos podía pasar más tiempo con la shinigami. Desde que se habían vuelto a ver, no habían tenido tiempo para hablar correctamente, sólo para mirarse. Aunque ese fuera su lenguaje innato, también necesitaban algo de contac… de comunicación verbal.

Visualizó a la chica en una tienda de Chappy's, mejor conocida como "la tienda favorita de Rukia", en el lenguaje de Ichigo. Debía ser media mañana, decidió al mirar todas las personas que estaban en el Centro comercial. Entonces, lo recordó.

Ese día se celebraba el "Día del Niño", donde las personas le regalan juguetes, ropa y paseos a sus hijos, nietos o incluso sobrinos, con el fin de regalarles un rato de diversión especial. El parque de diversiones estaba a reventar pasadas las cinco de la tarde, y todos los centros comerciales estaban llenos. Por esa razón se había topado con un payaso al cruzar una de las esquinas del lugar, y este le había lanzado una mirada envenenada que Ichigo correspondió, y le había regalado un globo a la enana.

Se acercó a Rukia, dispuesto a decirle de todo para que se fueran.

― Enana, es hora de irnos ―la chica volteó con cara de pocos amigos.

― No quiero ― se cruzó de brazos ―. Tu papá me ha dicho que podía quedarme todo lo que quisiera.

Maldito viejo. Ichigo sólo quería llegar a su casa y tumbarse en su cama. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

― Mira, enana…

Pero Rukia no le estaba prestando atención. Su vista estaba desviada hacia un costado, mirando con atención. Ichigo buscó el objeto que despertaba la curiosidad en la pelinegra, y lo consiguió al instante. A unos diez metros de ellos estaba un niño pequeño, de unos tres años y medio, sentado en el suelo, y llorando. No había nadie cerca de él, y las personas sólo lo veían y seguían su paso, sin detenerse.

Ichigo suspiró y se dirigió hacia el crío, siendo seguido por la chica. El chico se inclinó frente a él, y el pequeño lo miró, sin dejar de llorar. Vale, el llanto le perforaba los tímpanos, y lo que provocaba era meterlo en una caja y enviarlo a Alaska, pero no le pareció justo pagar su frustración con él.

― Hey, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Has perdido a tu mamá? ―le habló normal. Los niños no eran retrasados para hablarle con vocecitas agudas y estúpidas. Suavidad, no idiotez.

El niño lo observó, sin dejar de llorar, y no le respondía. Ichigo creyó que no iba a responderle jamás, pero el pequeño pelinegro detuvo un poco el llanto.

― S-sí ―la voz era algo aguda, pero no mucho. Como la de un niño, supuso el chico. El pelinegro miró a su hombro y detuvo su llanto por completo.

― Linda ―dijo. Ichigo sonrió sin poder evitarlo; detrás de él estaba Rukia. El pelinaranja estiró los brazos y lo cargó sin esfuerzo.

― ¿Sabes que es malo hablar con extraños? ―le dijo a modo de broma, buscando a alguna mujer desesperada a su alrededor. Nada, todo tranquilo.

― Es lindo ―dijo Rukia. El pequeño no le quitaba la vista de encima, y le sonrió en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―cuestionó el ojimiel.

El niño dijo algo parecido a "Ryoshuke", que en realidad era "Ryunosuke". Vale, simplemente le dirían Ryu.

― Hey, Ryu, ¿cómo está vestida tu madre? ―para sorpresa del chico, Rukia fue la que habló. No pensó que ella quisiera tocarlo, pero recordó de pronto que la chica no era igual a las otras adolescentes. Ni siquiera era adolescente.

―Vetido dojo y banco ― Rukia lo tradujo a "Vestido rojo y blanco". Con una sonrisa, Rukia vio como el chiquillo chilló de alegría cuando divisó la tienda de Chappy's. ¡Le gustaba Chappy! ¿Qué más podía pedir?

― Ryu, ¿te gusta Chappy? ―preguntó, emocionada. ¡Por fin! Alguien con quien compartir su alegría.

― ¡Chappy, Chappy!

― ¡Sí! Ichigo, dámelo.

Rukia le extendió los brazos para que se lo diera.

― ¿Estás segura, enana? ―Ichigo no estaba muy convencido. ¿Y si lo dejaba caer?

― Dámelo ―le gruñó. El chico se lo entregó con sumo cuidado, y pensó, cuando lo vio en los brazos de la chica, que hacían una linda imagen.

La pelinegra se lo llevó hacia la vidriera y le hacía caritas graciosas que hacían reír al pequeño. El pelinaranja buscó con la vista todos los lugares donde pudiera haber una mujer desesperada por encontrar a su hijo, pero nadie aparecía. Se lo llevaron al parque para entretenerlo mientras pasaba el día. Cuando llegó el mediodía, se sentaron en una cafetería a almorzar con él. El chico parecía feliz, como si no hubiera perdido a su madre y estuviera con unos completos extraños.

― Hey, Ichigo ―dijo Rukia, mirando Ryu―, ¿no crees que está muy tranquilo, a pesar de estar con nosotros, unos completos desconocidos?

― Sí, también me lo parece ―el chico suspiró―. Aunque creo que lo conozco…

Esos ojitos, definitivamente, los había visto en algún lado. El problema era, ¿dónde?

― Ichi ―dijo Ryu, comiendo pastel, con la boca llena del dulce.

― ¡Ichigo, te conoce! ―dijo la chica, medio divertida por la cara de su compañero shinigami.

― ¡Ichi, vechino!

― ¡Ah, eres Suke-chan, el hijo de Mikako-san!

Así que por eso lo conocía. ¡Era el hijo de su vecina!

― ¿Te has escapado de casa? ―le dijo, divertido. Con razón su instinto le decía que no llamara a la policía.

― Ichigo, ¿qué tal si le regalamos algo? Después de todo, hoy es su día.

Esa enana si que era detallista. Con todos, menos con él.

― Vale, pero algo que no sea de Ch…

Tarde. Ya la chica se dirigía con Ryu en brazos hacia la tienda de Chappy's. Ichigo los siguió con pesar. La pelinegra escogió un montón de cosas –incluyendo un pijama de Chappys que Ichigo descartó enseguida-, pero al final se decidieron por un muñeco tamaño familiar del conejo. Aunque Ichigo no lo quisiera creer, no le importó regalarle eso al pequeño Suke, como le decía su madre, porque eso lo hacía feliz. A el pequeño, y a la chica pelinegra que lo cargaba tan placenteramente.

Ichigo estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no notó que Rukia se le acercaba sigilosamente y le plantaba un cálido beso en la boca. Correspondió al contacto, pero Rukia se apartó antes que pudiera profundizarlo. El pelinaranja gruñó, pero se conformó con eso, porque se había atontado con el acercamiento.

― Eso ―dijo Rukia, sonriendo―, es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Bueno, uno adicional, porque el verdadero te lo doy en tu casa.

Ichigo sonrió, caminando junto con Rukia y Ryunosuke, que estaba en los brazos de la chica, directo a su hogar. Quería dejar al pequeño en su casa y averiguar qué rayos le iba a regalar Rukia. Y presentía que le iba a gustar, y mucho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO I&R OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Ojalá les haya gustado! Está algo tonto y sin sentido, pero fue lo que me salió :3 Pasen un feliz día, y regalen bastante xDD

¡Un beso! Y cuídense mucho :3

**Yare (:**


End file.
